


did I deserve it?

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny in Hell with a demon, Kenny’s dead and the sky is blue, Takes place during S04 E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kenny wonders if he deserved to die on this day after how he’s avoided Kyle in hospital(Phoenix = my demon OC, takes place during Cherokee Hair Tampons)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889
Kudos: 4





	did I deserve it?

After Kenny was crushed by the piano and descended back down into Hell, he was met with an extremely pissed off demon.

“Um....you’re not gonna torture me, are you?” the blond asked, half joking. He didn’t know if his demon friend here had a line that he was probably crossing or had already crossed with his previous behavior.

He had a right to be pissed off if Stan was more worried about Kyle being near death than Kenny at every second of his life, but had been too wrapped up in anger at the time to think straight.

“Hmm, I’m hugely tempted to. I have a very pissed off angel friend in Heaven who was practically ready to come down here to do it themself,” Phoenix replied, “but you’re safe.”

Kenny could barely hold back a sigh of relief. “Thanks.....is Kyle okay?”

The demon shrugged. “He got worse, but his bitch of a mom is finally listening to reason and Stan has got everyone in on a plan to get Cartman’s kidney.”

“What if he does die?”

“He’ll be in Heaven, and he’ll finally meet his self-proclaimed guardian angel.”

“......but not yet, right? He won’t die anytime soon?”

Phoenix sighed, looking down at their bare feet and using a black wing to pull Kenny closer to them. “We just have to hope that’s the case.”

Kenny didn’t try to move away, just shifted closer to the only source of comfort he’d get until he resurrected.

“Do you think I deserved to die after the way I acted?”

The demon shook their head. “Not really. I can’t blame you for being angry but I did think you’d be more upset since one of your mortal friends are facing the threat of death.”

“.....if he does actually die, are you gonna say I deserved it then?”

“Christ, you’re annoying,” Phoenix muttered, loud enough to be heard and Kenny laughed in response. “No, but you know there’s an angel who’d say otherwise. Do you think you deserve it?”

“I mean, yeah. Stan did have a point about taking friends for granted, but that did kinda piss me off.”

“I laughed at the irony of it,” Phoenix grinned.

“Of course you would, you’re crazy,” Kenny rolled his eyes.

The demon could only laugh. “Don’t beat yourself up about shit, I never did and that’s why I regretted nothing when I died.”

“So when can I start doing that as an immortal?” Kenny asked curiously.

“Whenever I’m not around to cheer you up, duh. Anyways, if Kyle does pass it’s actually Cartman’s fault for not letting him take the kidney, you’re not at fault for that.”

“That....kinda helps.”

“There. Now shut up, and let’s go see what’s going on.”

Kenny couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
